Choisir la bonne école ?
by Link9
Summary: Chapitre 5 uploadé ! FIC TERMINEE ! Comment Hermione, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, atelle découvert le monde magique ? Qui est venu lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière ? ce n'est pas un slash
1. Discussion au sommet

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Voilà une petite fic que j'écris au bureau, car je me fais un peu chier ! lol. En relisant le premier tome d'Harry Potter, je me suis demandée comment Hermioen avait découvert le modne magique et surtout, pourquoi elel s'entedait aussi bien avec McGonagall. J'ai donc écrit cette petite fic, espérant qu'elel répondra de manière crédible à ces questions qui sont toujours sans réponse !  
  
Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling.  
  
* * *  
  
Choisir la bonne école ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Discussion au sommet.  
  
Minerva McGonagall marchait d'une allure vive en direction du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La vieille femme avait l'air anxieuse. En effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas pour habitude de la convoquer à Poudlard début juillet. Il attendait généralement la fin du mois, pour l'envoie des lettres annuelles. La directrice adjointe fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant la gargouille.  
  
- Fraise tagada ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
La gardienne de la porte pivota sur elle-même, et la directrice de gryffondor s'engagea dans les escaliers. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle frappa trois coups secs sur la porte. Le directeur ne la fit pas patienter longtemps. Le professeur de métamorphose retira son chapeau vert émeraude, assorti à sa robe, et s'assit en face de son collègue.  
  
- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, professeur McGonagall.  
  
La vieille femme lui fit un geste de la main agacé. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'il aille donc à l'essentiel.  
  
- Toujours aussi patiente à ce que je vois... sourit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes demi lune. Vous souvenez vous de la « discipulo delectus » il y a bientôt dix ans ?  
  
Minerva fronça les sourcils et fouilla sa mémoire. Quel évènement marquant avait-il pu se produire quand, fin décembre, ils avaient tous deux observé l'objet magique permettant le choix des élèves ? Soudain, son regard s'éclaira.  
  
- Faite vous allusion à cette fille née de moldus en septembre ? demanda la directrice adjointe.  
  
- Tout à fait, professeur McGonagall, acquiesça le directeur.  
  
- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Elle aura l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard pour la rentrée prochaine. Nous avons encore un an devant nous, remarqua sèchement la vieille femme.  
  
- Certes, mais il y a un problème... continua le directeur, son regard devenant sérieux. Après avoir mené ma petite enquête, j'ai appris que cette jeune demoiselle avait un an d'avance scolairement et entrait cette année en second cycle d'étude moldue. Si elle ne rentre pas cette année à Poudlard, il va être difficile, je le crains, de la faire venir l'année prochaine.  
  
McGonagall haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Les autorités judiciaires moldues sont si rigides ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
  
Albus observa sa collègue un instant. Droite comme un « i » sur son fauteuil, la tête haute, elle incarnait la raideur et la sévérité, mais aussi, quand on la connaissait bien, l'amitié et la fidélité.  
  
- Presque autant que vous, professeur McGonagall... se permit Dumbledore.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose se renfrogna.  
  
- Cette demoiselle n'aura 10 ans qu'en septembre. Elle n'a sûrement pas les capacités magiques et la maturité pour être élève ici... finit par dire la directrice adjointe.  
  
Minerva commençait à s'impatienter. Son collègue et ami ne lui disait pas tout. Mais c'était bien le style de Dumbledore. Faire durer le suspense, tourner autour du pot, révéler les informations au compte goutte. Par Merlin ce que parfois il pouvait l'horripiler !  
  
- Voyez-vous, professeur McGonagall, je suis allé observer cette jeune fille et...  
  
La directrice de gryffondor haussa un sourcil. Si le directeur s'était déplacé en personne, c'est que cette demoiselle devait être exceptionnelle.  
  
- Elle a réussi, en cours de récréation, à transformer la main d'une de ses camarades de jeux en... comment pourrais-je qualifier cela... en pied de cochon.  
  
- Vous vous moquez de moi, professeur Dumbledore. C'est un acte niveau ASPIC en métamorphose !  
  
La vieille dame était indécise. Soit le directeur se moquait d'elle, soit il fallait faire venir ce petit génie au plus vite.  
  
- Non, je ne me moque pas de vous, professeur McGonagall. Mais si vous voulez que je le fasse je peux...  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose l'interrompit d'un regard noir.  
  
- Bref, vous pensiez bien que je suis resté un peu plus longtemps à l'observer. L'heure suivante, cette même camarade lui donnait des coups de coude pendant un devoir de mathématiques, il me semble...  
  
Minerva lui fit un geste sec de la main, exprimant son souhait de se passer des détails.  
  
- Notre jeune demoiselle a alors fixé la copie de cette petite brute en jupe et toutes ses notes se sont envolées. La feuille d'interrogation était vierge.  
  
- Donc, vous nous avez trouvé un petit monstre de dix ans extrêmement doué en sortilège et métamorphose ? résuma McGonagall, transperçant de son regard le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Tout à fait. J'aimerai que vous alliez de ce pas chez ses parents pour confirmer l'inscription. Vous les emmènerez aussi au chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Si vous m'envoyez à la place de nos émissaires habituels, c'est que la venue de cette fille vous tient à cœur, répliqua la directrice adjointe en se levant.  
  
- Je compte sur votre force et vos méthodes de persuasion, professeur McGonagall, sourit Dumbledore en lui tendant un petit parchemin.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose jeta un œil dessus, puis le fourra dans sa poche.  
  
« Il ne m'a pas tout dit, mais c'est déjà un début .»  
  
- A nous deux miss Granger... murmura-t-elle en sortant du bureau du directeur.  
  
Elle sortit du château et traversa le parc à grands enjambées. La directrice de gryffondor franchit les grilles de Poudlard et se rendit au lieu de transplanage. Elle disparut en un pop sonore pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard en pleine banlieue londonienne, devant une demeure de taille moyenne. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua 17 heures. Elle s'approcha de la porte, réajusta son chapeau et sonna un long coup.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Mais bientôt vous aurez la confrontation Hermione/Minerva. Allez, à bientôt ! !  
  
Link 


	2. Découverte d’un autre monde

Bonsoir à tous !!  
  
Voilà le chapitre deux de cette nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Amy Malfoy : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour l'idée, c'est simple : je me suis toujours demandée comment Hermione avait découvert le monde magique et surtout, quelle était l'origine de sa complicité avec la vieille McGo ! lol Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
Lily : Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma fic, et ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Pour l'orthographe, je fais ce que je peux, je usis pas super à l'aise avec un clavier, alors je fais souvent des fautes de frappes, que je ne ferai pas avec un bon vieux stylo ! En tout cas, une bonne orthographe, c'est le minimum de respect qu'un auteur doit avoir pou ses lecteurs ! Bonne lecture et bisous !  
  
Angelinadelacour : Coucou miss ! J'espère que cette histoire répondra à toutes tes questions ! Gros bisous, et à bientôt !  
  
Gabriel Jedusor : Hum... Haribo c'est beau la vie ! lol !Bon appétit !  
  
Nightspark : Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'en rougi ! Ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Pour une ois, j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages de JKR, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ! Bonne lecture,et encore merci !  
  
Menssa : Merci pour la remarques ! Je sais qu'Hermione est de la même année que Harry et Ron, mais pour moi, ça m'arrangeait qu'elle ait un an d'avane ! o) Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Sohaya : Merci pour les compliments ! Je trouvais l'idée intéressante, ravie qu'elle t'ait plue ! Bisous miss, et bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 2 : Découverte d'un autre monde.  
  
Hermione était allongée sur son lit, stylo à la main, cahier et livre ouvert devant elle. Avec l'accord de ses parents, elle avait choisi d'apprendre deux langues l'année prochaine : allemand et français. Maintenant restait à trouver le collège qui lui permettrait d'avoir un tel emploi du temps. Elle soupira en tournant la page de son manuel de français. La journée avait été longue. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était levé de son lit pour observer la rue. Toutes les filles de son ancienne école primaire se baladaient, en groupe allant de trois à six personnes. Elles s'invitaient mutuellement à des goûters, des soirées vidéo et elle, elle restait seule à travailler. Depuis quand était-elle isolée des autres ? Déjà, son goût prononcé pour les études avait découragé plusieurs de ses camarades. Et les phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient autour d'elle quelques fois avaient achevé la tâche. Hermione n'avait pas d'ami. Elle avait beau dire à ses parents qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'elle préférait la compagnie des livres, elle souhaitait souvent, le soir avant de s'endormir, d'avoir quelqu'un qui la comprenne, et qui avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elle. Et surtout, qui ne la rejetterait pas pour sa bizarrerie. Le bruit de la sonnette la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ferma consciencieusement ses livres et dévala les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fronça les sourcils, ce que la vieille dame qui se trouvait devant elle fit aussitôt. Soudain, la dame fit un sourire en coin.  
  
Vous êtes miss Hermione Granger je présume ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Oui... répondit Hermione, méfiante, prête à fermer la porte si la situation l'exigeait.  
  
Je me présente. Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard. Vos parents sont-ils présents ?  
  
Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, professeur. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Voulez-vous repasser, ou les attendre à l'intérieur ? demanda poliment la jeune fille.  
  
J'aimerai me rafraîchir à l'intérieur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas... répliqua Minerva.  
  
Hermione s'effaça pour laisser passer la directrice, et la conduisit dans le salon. Minerva prit place dans le canapé, et sa posture, toujours aussi droite, intimida la jeune fille.  
  
Vous voulez boire une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
S'il vous plaît... acquiesça McGonagall.  
  
Hermione se réjouit de cette occasion de disparaître dans la cuisine. Elle prépara rapidement un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une assiette de biscuits au gingembre (les moins sucrés), une tasse et sa soucoupe en porcelaine et une théière fumante. Quand elle revint dans le salon, la vieille dame observait avec intérêt la pièce.  
  
Merci, miss... dit Minerva quand l'élève posait le plateau sur la table du salon.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose se servit une tasse qu'elle commença à boire.  
  
Vous restez ici seule toute la journée ? demanda McGonagall, pour rompre le silence.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça.  
  
Vous n'avez pas de petits camarades de votre âge ?  
  
Hermione se tortillait nerveusement sur un pied, ne sachant que répondre quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre.  
  
Hermione ! On est rentré ! s'exclamèrent une voix masculine et une voix féminine.  
  
Je vous prie de m'excuser... Je reviens de suite... dit timidement la jeune fille en sortant du salon.  
  
Minerva posa sa tasse de thé et tendit l'oreille. Sa forme animagus avait développé son ouïe. Elle entendit la jeune fille dire à ses parents qu'une vieille dame qui se prétendait directrice adjointe d'un collège buvait une tasse de thé dans le salon en les attendant. McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Quelle petite effrontée ! Les parents d'Hermione, suivis de leur fille, firent irruption dans le salon. Minerva se leva et les salua.  
  
Je me présente, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard. Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
  
Les parents la saluèrent chaleureusement et invitèrent leur hôte à se rasseoir.  
  
Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, m'envoie pour inscrire votre fille dans son établissement.  
  
C'est très gentil à vous de vous être déplacée, Professeur, mais nous ne connaissons pas de réputation votre établissement... commença Monsieur Granger. Hermione est une fille très intelligente, avec une classe d'avance, aussi nous voulons le meilleur pour elle.  
  
C'est normal. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle aura sa place à Poudlard. Je crois savoir que votre fille provoque, sous des instants de colère, des évènements étranges... continua insidieusement McGonagall.  
  
Les Granger se raidirent.  
  
Le lien entre ces incidents et Hermione n'a jamais été prouvé... gémit Mme Granger.  
  
La directrice adjointe se pencha et regarda les parents de la future élève par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
Votre fille est responsable et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Elle est une sorcière, et notre collège l'aidera dans la maîtrise de son don. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui existe et son directeur, le plus grand sorcier au monde.  
  
La magie n'existe pas !  
  
Hermione venait enfin de parler. McGonagall lui fit un sourire en coin.  
  
Je vais vous faire une démonstration...  
  
La directrice de Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la théière. L'objet de transforma immédiatement en souris, sous le regard ahuri des Granger. Elle murmura un finite incantatem quelques minutes plus tard, et la souris redevint objet.  
  
Convaincu ? demanda le professeur en souriant.  
  
Les parents hochèrent la tête d'acquiescement. Seule Hermione avait encore des réserves. Minerva l'entendit murmurer : « Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle... »  
  
La vieille femme soupira, cligna des yeux et se métamorphosa en chat. Hermione sursauta tandis que l'animal s'approchait d'elle. La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal et dut se ranger à l'évidence. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel. Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et son regard vide se perdait.  
  
Vous dîtes que notre fille est une sorcière ? demanda Mr Granger en se frottant la tête.  
  
Je l'affirme, en effet. Et elle est inscrite à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, répondit Minerva en reprenant forme humaine. Voici, tant que j'y pense, votre lettre miss Granger...  
  
La directrice de gryffondor tendit un parchemin roulé à la jeune fille. Cette dernière décacheta le pli fébrilement.  
  
Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie Enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers,  
  
Chère Miss Granger,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'hors et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixeé au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe.  
  
Hermione avait toujours le regard vague. Ses parents jetèrent un œil à la lettre et remercièrent la directrice adjointe. Soudain, la jeune fille regarda minerva et déchira lentement la lettre sous les yeux incrédules de ses parents. Elle jeta négligemment les bouts de papiers à terre et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
Je n'irais pas, articula-t-elle d'une voix froide. Tout ceci n'est qu'absurdité, un ramassis de bêtises...  
  
HERMIONE ! Viens présenter tes excuses au professeur McGonagall.  
  
La jeune fille ne se retourna même pas et partit dans sa chambre. Madame Granger se leva et monta elle-aussi à l'étage.  
  
Monsieur Granger toussa légèrement, navré de l'attitude de sa fille. McGonagall, toujours droite, ne disait rien, essayant d'entendre la conversation de la fille et de sa mère.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... murmura Monsieur Granger. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce genre de réaction est habituel chez les enfants moldus qui se découvrent sorciers... rassura Minerva en prenant un biscuit au gingembre.  
  
La mère d'Hermione redescendit à ce moment là, visiblement accablée.  
  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veux pas parler.  
  
Si vous permettez... grogna la directrice de gryffondor en se levant.  
  
Je ne pense pas que vous y arriveriez... répliqua doucement monsieur Granger.  
  
Ca vaut la peine d'essayer... dit le professeur de métamorphose en montant les marches.  
  
Minerva se planta devant la porte.  
  
Miss Granger, ouvrez cette porte s'il vous plaît.  
  
Hors de question ! répondit une voix étouffée  
  
Minerva s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.  
  
N'insistez pas ! continua Hermione.  
  
Bien. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix... Alohomora !  
  
La directrice donna un coup de baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et fut aussitôt fascinée. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la chambre d'une jeune fille de bientôt 10 ans, mais plutôt à une mini bibliothèque. De multiples étagères étaient couvertes de livres, encyclopédies, dictionnaires de toutes langues vivantes ou mortes. Il n'y avait pas de jouets sur le sol, mais des piles de magazines d'histoire, de sciences et autres recueils de savoir moldu. Des posters de scientifiques ou des représentations de tableaux ornaient les murs à la place des traditionnels images de chanteurs à la voix écorchée vive. Rien dans cette chambre indiquait qu'elle était habitée par une petite fille. Cette dernière, justement, était sortie de son lit et fixait de ses yeux plein de larmes la vieille dame.  
  
« A quoi peut-elle bien penser ? Il va falloir user de tact et de diplomatie...» se demanda Minerva en observant sa future élève.  
  
Asseyez-vous, Granger ! finit par dire sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
Sauf votre respect, professeur, il en est hors de question.  
  
Minerva se renfrogna.  
  
Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ?  
  
Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Vous devez sûrement connaître le proverbe « Un tient vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. » ? En allant dans votre collège, je sais ce que je vais perdre, mais que vais-je y gagner ? Des amis ? Je n'en ai aucune garantie. Oui, il y a des probabilités pour que je m'en fasse, mais si ça se trouve, je serai autant rejeté dans votre monde. Ici, j'ai mes parents. Là-bas, je n'aurai personne. Ici, j'ai le respect du corps enseignant, et on me prédit un avenir brillant. Là-bas, j'ai peu de chance d'avoir tout cela. Je ne connais rien de votre monde, et, en fin de compte, je ne veux pas le découvrir !  
  
Hermione avait la voix qui tremblait de colère. D'un revers de la manche, elle sécha ses yeux. McGonagall sourit. Cette jeune fille était prometteuse, Albus avait raison. Elle avait quasiment le raisonnement et le vocabulaire d'un adulte, et en ce moment, on pouvait nettement sentir sa force magique qui était impressionnante. Et son regard ! Minerva se surprit à penser qu'elle avait le même quand elle fusillait un élève ou le professeur Rogue.  
  
Vous avez peur, et c'est normal, finit par dire la directrice adjointe. Vous quittez un monde « rationnel » pour pénétrer dans un univers qui était il y a encore peu de temps réservé aux contes de fée et autres légendes. Je ne peux balayer vos craintes, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas la seule enfant de moldus à entrer à Poudlard. Vous vous ferez des amis, si vous utiliser à bon escient la maturité que vous avez. Quant à la considération de vos professeurs, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que vous avez déjà gagner la mienne.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers le couloir.  
  
« La nuit porte conseil. » Je repasserai demain pour avoir votre réponse. Bonne soirée, Granger.  
  
Minerva redescendit les marches, laissant la jeune fille ressasser ses pensées. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, les parents l'attendaient, inquiets.  
  
Je repasserai demain matin, dit McGonagall, répondit ainsi à la question muette. Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Bonne soir...  
  
J'aimerai m'entretenir, si c'est possible, avec Albus Dumbledore... dit une petite voix.  
  
McGonagall se retourna et vit Hermione, dans les escaliers, le corps encore tremblant de nervosité. La directrice adjointe haussa un sourcil, sortit une petite bourse en cuir et s'approcha de la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un feu ronflant, et jeta une pincée de poudre qu'elle avait tiré de sa bourse.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Sous les cris de surprises des Granger, le visage d'un vieil homme apparut dans l'antre.  
  
Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, professeur McGonagall ?  
  
Miss Granger désire s'entretenir avec vous, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Bien, j'arrive de suite...  
  
L'image disparut et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme sortit de la cheminé. Il regarda Hermione et ses parents avec amusement.  
  
Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione observait scrupuleusement cet étrange personnage. Il ressemblait à Merlin l'enchanteur dans les gravures qu'elle avait vu à l'école sur les légendes celtes.  
  
Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi, miss Granger ? poursuivit le vieux sorcier, ses yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, et emmena le directeur dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Minerva expliquait aux parents d'Hermione le fonctionnement de l'école, le programme scolaire et répondait aux questions que les moldus se posaient sur le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Hermione et Albus revinrent dans le salon une demi heure plus tard, la jeune fille serrant contre elle deux gros livres intitulés « L'Histoire de Poudlard », et « Sorciers célèbres ». Elle avait l'air maintenant excité quat à la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Elle remercia chaleureusement les deux professeurs et grimpa les escaliers pour aller lire dans sa chambre. Les deux enseignants restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes pour régler les questions administratives et pour convenir que le professeur McGonagall reviendrait le lendemain matin pour emmener leur fille sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Le directeur et son adjointe prirent congés, et regagnèrent Poudlard. Arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Minerva s'assit sur un fauteuil.  
  
Maintenant, expliquez-moi la vraie raison de la venue de Miss Granger avec un an d'avance.  
  
Dumbledore perdit son fasciés malicieux pour gagner un air sérieux. Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Potter va entrer à Poudlard cette année. La prophétie va bientôt se réaliser. Les centaures ont lu dans les astres que Voldemort allait se manifester très vite. Harry ne sera pas de taille s'il n'a pas un soutien. Miss Granger, qui est une sorcière particulièrement brillante et puissante pourra l'aider dans sa lutte.  
  
Vous remettez donc le sort du monde sorcier entre les mains de ces deux enfants ? demanda la directrice, étonnée.  
  
Absolument, professeur McGonagall, répondit Dumbledore, les mains croisés sur son bureau, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite, si plein de review pour l'elfe de maison qu'a bien travaillé ! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	3. Chemin de traverse et premiers ennuis

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un week-end complètement pourri, alors c'est pas la grande forme... Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, car je suis un peu à plat, mais ce n'est que partie remise !  
  
Bisous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Chemin de traverse et premiers ennuis.  
  
Hermione n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, mais elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Quand son réveil sonna à neuf heures, elle sauta hors du lit, prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla à la hâte. Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, une lettre de ses parents trônait sur la table. Elle y trouvait quelques recommandations ainsi que de l'argent pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner consistant et mangea après avoir allumé la télévision pour les informations du matin.  
  
Elle venait juste de finir la vaisselle quand la sonnette retentit. Hermione vérifia rapidement si elle était présentable et alla ouvrir au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière lui fit grâce d'un petit sourire.  
  
Bien, nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette. Voici comment on l'utilise...  
  
Après quelques explications, Hermione entra dans l'antre de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre qu'elle jeta sur le feu en articulant « Chemin de Traverse ». Elle se trouva alors dans un tourbillon de cheminée, puis fut éjectée au bout de quelques secondes. Elle atterrit sur les genoux, couverte de suie. Cependant, elle eut le réflexe de rouler sur le côté, pour ne pas se faire écraser par son professeur qui la suivait. McGonagall arriva quelques instants plus tard, debout. Hermione se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et essuya péniblement ses vêtements.  
  
Nous allons dans un premier temps changer votre argent moldu à Gringott's et acheter votre uniforme. Suivez-moi, Granger.  
  
La vieille dame sortit de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la cheminée, suivie de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était ébahie en découvrant la rue des sorciers. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer à sa guise, Minerva marchant d'un pas rapide. Elles pénétrèrent dans un grand bâtiment, dans lequel des petites créatures s'affairaient dans tous les coins.  
  
Ce sont des gobelins, expliqua la directrice adjointe en voyant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.  
  
Minerva s'approcha d'un comptoir et fut saluer par un banquier.  
  
Miss Granger vient pour un change, expliqua la directrice adjointe.  
  
Une fois la transaction faite, le professeur et l'élève sortirent de la banque, Minerva expliqua le principe monétaire sorcier, Hermione buvant ses paroles. En arrivant chez Mme Guipure, McGonagall fut accosté par un homme blond, imposant, suivi d'un enfant aussi blond. Hermione s'arrêta à côté de son professeur et décida de ne rien dire, les inconnus ne lui inspirant pas confiance.  
  
Professeur McGonagall ! dit l'adulte avec un air pompeux en lui serrant la main que la directrice de Gryffondor lui tendait en cachant son dégoût.  
  
Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous voir... dit-elle sèchement. Veuillez me pardonner, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer... ajouta-t- elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée.  
  
Vous jouez les accompagnatrices ? demanda Malefoy père en observant avec dédain Hermione, tandis que le jeune garçon arborait un haussement de sourcil. Au fait, je vous présente mon fils Drago. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu la lettre d'inscription, mais ça ne devrait tarder...  
  
En effet. Voici Hermione Granger...  
  
Ce n'est pas un nom sorcier... remarqua Lucius avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.  
  
Drago regarda son père d'un air entendu.  
  
Bien, je dois y aller. On se reverra au conseil d'administration de l'école. Bonne journée, Monsieur Malefoy.  
  
Minerva poussa délicatement Hermione et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans le magasin d'habit.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très sympathiques, les gens de toute à l'heure, dit Hermione en montant sur le tabouret tandis que la couturière lui faisait essayer l'uniforme.  
  
McGonagall sourit à son élève. Décidément, cette jeune fille la surprendrait toujours.  
  
Vous verrez par vous-même à Poudlard, répliqua doucement le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Le reste de l'habillage se passa en silence. Elles sortirent enfin du magasin et se dirigèrent vers Fleury and Bott. Minerva eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir Hermione en place. La jeune fille papillonnait de rayon en rayon, s'extasiant devant les livres, les grimoires et autres manuels.  
  
« Elle sera à Serdaigle... Quel dommage pour Gryffondor ! » soupira intérieurement Minerva en aidant Hermione à sélectionner les ouvrages pour la première année.  
  
Elles achetèrent ensemble le nécessaire à potion, les lunettes d'astronomie, pour finir par la baguette magique, chez Mr Ollivander.  
  
Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Miss Granger, je vous attendais... dit de sa voix mystérieuse le fabriquant de baguette.  
  
La jeune fille frémit.  
  
Approchez-vous... tendez votre bras droit...  
  
Hermione s'appliquait à faire ce que lui disait Ollivander tout en jetant des coup d'œil inquiet à son professeur. Cette dernière la rassurait du regard.  
  
Je vois... vous allez être une cliente difficile... Prenez celle-ci : 25 cm, bois de chêne, nerf de dragon. Allez-y, faite le geste.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose agita rapidement le poignet. La jeune fille fit la même chose, mais l'homme lui retira la baguette de la main aussitôt.  
  
Non.. ce n'est pas ça... Essayons celle-là : 20 cm, bois de sapin, crinière de licorne.  
  
Hermione refit le geste, mais Ollivander lui arrache l'objet. Il partit en arrière boutique. La jeune fille s'approcha de Minerva, l'air désespéré.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, Granger. Monsieur Ollivander a toujours réussi à équiper ses clients.  
  
L'homme revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec une boite l'air fort ancien.  
  
Je me demande si... 25 cm, bois de rose et crin de pégase. Cette baguette a plus de mille ans...  
  
Il la tendit presque religieusement à Hermione et la baguette vibra. Quand la jeune élève fit le geste, des étincelles rouges, vertes, bleus et jaunes en sortirent. McGonagall prit soin de ne pas montrer son étonnement, et nota dans sa mémoire les évènements qui venaient de se produire, ne manquant pas de les narrer le soir même à Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione et Minerva reprirent la poudre de cheminette pour regagner le domicile des Granger. LA jeune fille insista pour inviter son professeur à déjeuner et prépara rapidement un lunch. Elle déjeunèrent en discutant du monde de la sorcellerie, la future élève semblait insatiable sur le sujet. Vers 14 heures, la directrice adjointe expliqua à Hermione qu'elle reviendrait le 1er septembre au matin pour lui jeter un sortilège de vieillissement, pour qu'elle paraisse un an plus âgée. La vieille femme, après avoir remercié son élève pour le déjeuner, transplana en direction de Pré au Lard.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit ses livres de cours. Vers 16 heures, elle avait déjà lu la moitié de son livre de métamorphose et trouvait beaucoup d'attraits à cette matière. Elle commença à lire son livre de sortilège, et s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la fin de sa première année. Elle appris par cœur quelques sortilèges et se décida à sortir pour acheter du pain. Avant de sortir, elle prit sa baguette magique et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.  
  
« On ne sait jamais... » pensa Hermione en fermant la porte à clé.  
  
Sur le chemin la menant à la boulangerie, elle fit le point de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Dans le livre Sorciers célèbres était mentionné un mage noir du nom de Voldemort, communément appelé Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait apparemment été tué par un garçon de un an, Harry Potter, le Survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait jeté un maléfice mortel, mais curieusement, il s'était retourné contre lui. Mais Hermione trouvait cela insensé. Si on étudiait plus l'histoire de ce sorcier, on découvrait qu'il avait fait des recherches sur la vie éternelle. Il était donc possible qu'il ne soit pas totalement mort, et qu'il attende d'être en meilleure forme pour tenter de retrouver son heure de gloire.  
  
« Et là, ça sentira le roussi pour moi... » pensa la future élève.  
  
En lisant attentivement son livre, elle avait découvert que ce sorcier tenait à tuer tous les moldus et sorciers d'ascendance moldue. D'après lui, seuls les Sang Pur devaient gouverner le monde. Hermione sortit de ses pensées le temps d'acheter un quart de gros pain, et prit le chemin du retour. Sans faire attention, elle bouscula quelqu'un.  
  
- Veuillez m'excuser, balbutia la jeune fille.  
  
- Tiens, Granger... siffla une voix.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux et déglutit. Un groupe de fille de son ancienne école se tenait devant elle, et, comble du malheur, elle avait cogné le chef de leur petite bande.  
  
- Tiens, bonjour les filles ! s'exclama Hermione, en essayant de maîtriser le malaise qui perçait de sa voix.  
  
- Arrête ton char Granger, et file-nous ta miche de pain et ta monnaie, claironna une grande perche.  
  
Hermione fit mine d'obéir, mais, eu dernier moment, se mit à courir. Ses anciennes camarades de classe la poursuivirent aussitôt. Elles gagnaient du terrain.  
  
« Saleté d'athlétisme ! Je haïs le sport ! » pensa Hermione en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Elle fut rapidement rattraper par les filles qui la jetèrent au sol. Hermione grogna de douleur et tenta de se relever, mais les monstres en jupe l'en empêchèrent.  
  
- Alors Granger, tu nous la files, ta monnaie ? demanda une des pestes.  
  
- Non, fut la seule réponse de la future sorcière.  
  
- Tu nous obliges à employer la manière forte... siffla une garce.  
  
Avant que le coup de poing ne s'abatte sur le visage d'Hermione, cette dernière eut le temps d'attraper sa baguette.  
  
- LUMOS ! s'écria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
Le coup de poing atteignit tout de même son objectif et Hermione grimaça de douleur. Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux, en entendant des cris. Ses ennemies avaient été aveuglées par son sortilège. La sorcière attrapa son bout de pain et partit en courant se réfugier dans la maison. Elle s'enferma à double tour et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle soupira quand elle entendit des hurlements derrière elle. Les filles l'avaient coursé jusque là. Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon. : elles finiraient bien par se fatiguer et rentrer chez elles. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce elle sursauta, deux yeux noirs la fixant d'un regard sévère. C'était le professeur McGonagall, l'air plus revêche que jamais.  
  
- GRANGER ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? se retint de hurler la directrice adjointe, un parchemin froissé dans la main.  
  
- Je... Je me suis défendue, répliqua Hermione en soutenant le regard furieux de son future professeur.  
  
- J'ai ici une lettre du ministère de la magie. Vous n'avez pas commencé Poudlard que vous avez déjà un avertissement du service de la restriction de l'usage de la magie pour un sorcier de premier cycle....  
  
* * *  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Un commentaire, une insulte, un compliment ? N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	4. Ruse, intelligence, goût du travail bien...

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Voici déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Voilà les RAR :  
  
Litacy du Selenos : MORUE !!! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir. Quand aux ennuis d'Hermione, réponse dans ce chapitre !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Pour e choix du sort, c'est le plus simple. Elle voulait les aveugler, pour pouvoir partir en courant. J'espère que cette explication te suffit et je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te fais de gros bisous  
  
Sohaya : Merci pour le compliment, j'en rougis ! Bonne lecture, gros bisous et merci pour ta review !  
  
Lisandra : Ouais, je suis méchante ! C'est pour ça qu'on m' aime ! lol J'aime aussi beaucoup cette fic, qui est en fait un point de départ, un brouillon pour une grande saga, qui dort sur mon pc, et qui va me prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais pour l'instant, mystère... MOUHAHAHAHHAHA ! lol Gros bisous  
  
Mimille : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue ! D'ailleurs, elle est fini sur mon pc ! Merci de lire cette fic, et merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous  
  
Alixe : Merci beaucoup ! Je me remet doucement de mon week-end, mais maintenant j'en ris ! (c'est mieux que d'en pleurer...lol) Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
Roxanne de Bormélia : Merci pour tes compliments mamzelle ! lol Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bisous !  
  
Lune d'Argent : Coucou bibiche ! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Mais pourquoi t'es énervée ? Bon, tu me phones quand tu veux ! Bisous miss !  
  
Kamy : Non, non, je ne lâche pas ! D'ailleurs, la fin est déjà taper ! Allez, bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : Ravie de voir qu'un nouveau chapitre te met tellement en joie...lol ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite te plaira autant. GROS BISOUS !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 4 : Ruse, intelligence, goût du travail bien fait et courage...  
  
McGonagall ne décolérait pas.  
  
- Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible ! Surtout sur des enfants moldus ! Enfin, Granger où aviez-vous la tête ! Vous cherchez une condamnation du ministère ?  
  
Hermione respirait doucement, et réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle avait fait une erreur, certes, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire tabasser par des furies en jupon. Il y avait une loi magique, mais comme elle l'avait lu dans une rubrique juridique, toute loi comportait une faille, et c'était à elle de la trouver.  
  
« Allez Hermione, fait marcher tes cellules grises... »  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore a été appelé au ministère ! Votre inscription à Poudlard risque d'être compromise et...  
  
McGonagall continuait de vociférer quand le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.  
  
- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, mais étant d'origine moldue et n'ayant pas encore effectué ma rentrée à Poudlard, je ne dépend pas encore du ministère de la magie, mais de l'Etat anglais. Hors ce genre d'acte n'est pas condamnable, car pour eux, les sortilèges et autres incantations sont de l'ordre du conte de fée... répliqua doucement Hermione, les mais jointes derrière son dos.  
  
McGonagall se tut un moment, et la jeune fille pria pour qu'elle ne se remette pas à hurler. Elles se fixaient du regard. La directrice adjointe finit par sourire.  
  
- Ne bougez pas miss Granger, je vais prévenir Dumbledore.  
  
La vieille dame disparut en un craquement sonore, et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec le directeur. Ce dernier souriait de malice.  
  
- Et bien, miss Granger, vos arguments ont dérouté les gens du ministère. Votre... petit dérapage est effacé. Mais tâchez de ne pas recommencer !  
  
- Promis, monsieur le directeur... répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
  
- En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que vous commencez déjà à travailler. Continuez comme cela, miss ! Bonne journée, et à bientôt à Poudlard...  
  
Le directeur transplana on ne sait où. McGonagall regarda une dernière fois sa future élève.  
  
« Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ? Le choipeau va avoir du mal avec elle... » pensa la vieille dame.  
  
- A bientôt Granger. Ne fait plus de bêtises... dit finalement McGonagall avant de disparaître elle aussi.  
  
Hermione, seule, s'effondra sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant d'aller à Poudlard.  
  
* * *  
  
-Mione ! Le professeur McGonagall est là ! s'exclama mme Granger en bas des escaliers.  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite maman ! répondit Hermione en passant rapidement un jean et un pull.  
  
Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle mit dans sa poche arrière, prit ses valises et dévala les marches de l'escalier. Ses parents étaient près à partir au travail, et McGonagall avait l'air aussi revêche que d'habitude.  
  
- C'est très gentil de votre part de vous occuper d'Hermione... remercia Mr Granger.  
  
- C'est tout naturel, répondit Minerva. Bon, allons-y, miss Granger.  
  
Hermione acquiesça, fit une bise à ses parents et sortit de la maison avec son professeur. La gare King's cross n'était qu'à un quart d'heure à pied, et elles étaient très en avance. La rue était déserte. A neuf heure et demi du matin, les habitants étaient déjà partis travailler. Hermione peinait avec ses deux grosses valises et son sac à dos. McGonagall jeta un regard en biais à son élève et inspecta rapidement la rue. Personne en vue. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et pointa la valise d'Hermione.  
  
- Reducto !  
  
Les deux valises devinrent petites et légères. Hermione les mit rapidement dans sa poche, tandis que la directrice adjointe rangeait sa baguette.  
  
- Merci professeur ! dit la jeune fille.  
  
Minerva hocha la tête, et elles reprirent leur marche. Vers 10 heures, elles arrivèrent à King's cross et McGonagall fit franchir à Hermione la voix neuf trois quart. Personne n'était sur le quai et la jeune fille découvrit le Poudlard express.  
  
- Suivez-moi... dit sèchement McGonagall en grimpant dans le train.  
  
La jeune fille suivit son professeur qui venait de pénétrer dans un compartiment.  
  
- Sortez vos valises, continua la vieille femme en prenant sa baguette.  
  
Hermione fit ce que son professeur lui dit, et les bagages retrouvèrent leur taille naturelle. La jeune élève les rangea au dessus des baquettes.  
  
- Granger... Je vais vous jeter le sort de vieillissement. Il faudra que vous veniez me voir tous les samedi soir pour le refaire.  
  
- Bien professeur, acquiesça Hermione.  
  
La directrice adjointe pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ferma les yeux.  
  
- Invetare... dit McGonagall.  
  
Hermione sentit des picotements dans tout son corps. Sa peau, ses os la brûlaient. Cela dura deux minutes et était assez désagréable. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que McGonagall lui tendait un glace. Son visage avait un peu changé, il était un peu plus allongé. Ses cheveux avaient eux aussi légèrement poussé et, d'après son professeur, elle avait gagné trois centimètres en taille.  
  
- N'oubliez pas Granger... Tous les samedis soirs ! Et si je ne suis pas disponible, n'hésitez pas à aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore. A ce soir.  
  
McGonagall sortit du compartiment et s'éloigna rapidement. Hermione prit un livre de son sac et se mit à étudier. Une demi heure plus tard, les premiers élèves arrivaient. Un garçon l'air assez perdu et apeuré entra dans le compartiment.  
  
- Euh... excuse-moi, je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
Hermione sortit le nez de son livre.  
  
- Oui avec plaisir ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ?  
  
- Neville Longdubat... répondit-il.  
  
- NEVILLE ! Tu as oublié ton sac ! s'exclama une voix hors du wagon.  
  
-Euh... C'est ma grand-mère... Je reviens, excusa le garçon avant de sortir en courant.  
  
Hermione soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture, mais pas pour longtemps. Deux jumelles firent leur entrée. Elles se présentèrent comme Padma et Parvati Patil, puis une certaine Lavande Brown arriva à son tour. Neville revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le train finit par s'ébranler et Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait à vive allure et elle eut un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas ses parents avant Noël. En tout cas, l'année commençait bien. Les jeunes avec qui elle discutait n'avaient pas d'apriori sur elle. Neville venait d'une famille de sorcier. Il était sympathique, mais peu sûr de lui. AU bout d'un moment, ce dernier se mit à geindre.  
  
- J'ai... j'ai perdu mon crapaud... Trevor... Je reviens, il ne doit pas être bien loin.  
  
Il sortit du wagon, laissant Parvati, Padma et Lavande parler des quatre maisons.  
  
- En tout cas, je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. C'est de là que sortait Vous-Savez-Qui...  
  
- J'aimerai bien aller à Serdaigle, soupira Padma.  
  
- Et toi Hermione ? demanda Lavande.  
  
- Gryffondor m'a l'air d'être la meilleure maison. C'est la que Dumbledore a fait ses études.  
  
Le babillage continua un moment, et Neville revint en larmes.  
  
- J'ai perdu Trevor !  
  
- Bon, je vais t'aider à le chercher, dit Hermione en se levant et en posant son livre de potion.  
  
Elle se leva et sortit du wagon, Neville avec elle. A peine eut-elle mit un pied en dehors du compartiment qu'elle tomba sur trois garçons, un blond et deux autres à carrure impressionnante. Elle reconnut Drago qu'elle avait déjà rencontré sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
- Tiens, Granger avec Longdubat ! dit Malefoy.  
  
Ses deux amis se mirent à rire, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle regarda Neville qui était passablement effrayé.  
  
- Euh... Salut Drago, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je t'explique Granger, je suis un sang pur, et toi une sang de b... une enfant de moldus. Alors tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. Ne vas pas souiller mon prénom de tes lèvres impures. En fait, le mieux, c'est que tu ne me parles pas tout court !  
  
Les deux acolytes ricanèrent de concert avec Malefoy. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tourna les talons. Elle n'allait pas se mettre en colère dès le premier jour, surtout avec un imbécile de cette trempe. Les paroles de McGonagall lui revinrent en mémoire « Vous verrez par vous- même... » C'est bon, elle était fixée.  
  
Elle s'éloigna avec Longdubat sous les éclats de rire et ouvrit à toute volée la porte d'un compartiment. Son regard se posa sur un garçon aux cheveux roux et sur un autre à la crinière brune incoiffable.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, demanda-t- elle.  
  
* * *  
  
« Quel bande de crétins ! Ce Ron, un abruti fini ! » pensa-t-elle en sortant du compartiment, avec Neville.  
  
- Euh... Hermione, c'est sympa de m'aider ! couina Neville.  
  
-Oh, de rien, c'est tout naturel, répondit-elle, sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Elle pénétra dans son compartiment, sortit sa baguette magique de son sac et ressortit sous les regards interrogatifs des élèves présents. Le train finit par s'arrêter et Hermione fut une des premières à sortir sur le quai à Pré au Lard. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par un homme d'une taille exceptionnel.  
  
« Il est pas humain, ce gars là... Vu sa corpulence, sûrement un demi géant. Je ferai des recherches plus tard pour en être sure... »  
  
- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ca va Harry ? l'entendit-elle dire.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et s'approcha avec d'autres élèves. Une fois le rassemblement fait, ils empruntèrent un chemin étroit, sombre et escarpé. La jeune fille n'était pas très rassuré et sa main serrait sa baguette.  
  
- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le géant en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.  
  
Et en effet, quelques secondes après se dressait devant eux un majestueux château. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation, tout comme les autres élèves. Le chemin qu'ils avaient pris débouché sur un lac, sur lequel plusieurs embarcations attendaient.  
  
- Pas plus de quatre par barques, lança Hagrid en désignant les canots de sa main gigantesque.  
  
Hermione, qui avait retrouvé Neville dans la foule d'élève, grimpa dans une barque et fut rejointe par Harry et Ron. Ce dernier grimaça à sa vue.  
  
« D'accord, je commence bien l'année. D'abord Malefoy, puis lui... Génial ! » pensa-t-elle, sarcastiquement.  
  
- Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, EN AVANT ! rugit Hagrid..  
  
La jeune fille se cramponna à la barque, qui se mit en mouvement et filait à présent sur les eaux calmes du lac.  
  
- Baissez la tête, prévint Hagrid au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta tandis qu'ils passaient sous un rideau de lierre. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, les barques s'immobilisèrent. Hermione soupira de soulagement et regagna rapidement la terre ferme, l'estomac encore un peu secoué.  
  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du château, laissant les trois garçons derrière elle. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit Neville s'exclamait de joie, Hagrid lui ayant rendu son crapaud. Puis, le demi géant s'avança parmi eux et frappa trois fois à la lourde porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître une grande sorcière aux cheveux noires, vêtues d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy.  
  
- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années, annonça Hagrid.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, répondit-elle, je m'en occupe.  
  
Le regard du professeur se posa sur Hermione, et il semblait à cette dernière qu'elle lui avait sourit.  
  
* * *  
  
Les applaudissements retentissaient dans la grande salle. Le choipeau venait de finir sa chanson. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.  
  
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah.  
  
Hermione était inquiète. Et si le choipeau l'envoyait à Serpentard ? Elle rentrerait chez elle, c'est évident. Elle ne supporterait pas Malefoy pendant sept longues années, il en était hors de question. Un coup d'œil à ses camarades lui fit dire que la majorité d'entre eux était aussi énervé qu'elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle respirait difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Mais une vague de panique l'envahit à l'annonce de son nom.  
  
- Granger, Hermione, dit McGonagall.  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers le tabouret, prit le chapeau que lui tendait McGonagall et le mit sur sa tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret. Elle était plongée dans le noir et crut devenir folle quand elle entendit une petite voix.  
  
- Hum, ça va être difficile. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu pour Potter, mais pas pour toi. Tu as le goût du travail bien fait, donc Poufsouffle serait bien pour toi. Mais tu as de grande qualités intellectuelles, un grand potentiel, donc Serdaigle aussi. Cependant, je vois de l'ambition et tu es très rusé... McGonagall en a vu avec toi. Alors, pourquoi pas serpentard... Non, tu aurais des problèmes suite à ta naissance. Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
  
Hermione se sentait fébrile. Où allait-il la mettre ?  
  
- Je crois savoir... Tu as du courage, tu ne manques pas de sang froid. Tu pourrais réussir à tempérer les petits lions. Je vais t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Des applaudissements éclatèrent à une table de la grande salle. Hermione retira le choipeau et le rendit à son professeur. McGonagall avait perdu pour quelques instants son air revêche et la gratifiait d'un sourire discret. Soulagée, Hermione se dirigea vers ses camarades. En s'asseyant, elle remarqua la petite mou qu'affichait Ron Weasley. Mais cela n'assombrit pas sa bonne humeur, et elle se mit à discuter avec Percy Weasley, le préfet.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Gros bisous,  
  
Link9 


	5. Trouver sa voie

Bonjour à tous !  
  
WHA ! J'ai eu plein de review, mais ffnet ne m'en a pas envoyer la moitié ! Heureusement que je suis allée voir sur le site. Sinon, je me serai faite allumer pour les RAR...lol. Pour ceux et celles qui ont aimé cette fic, je prépare une grande saga du même bouillon, qui viendra bientôt sur ffnet. Encore un peu de patience !  
  
litacy trop la flemme de se loginer : Et oui, elle est maligne Hermione ! Mais c'est qcomme ça qu'on l'aime ! lol Et j'adore ta fic, j'ai d'ailleurs plaisir à reviewer chaque cahpitre ! Allez, vite la suite ! Bisous miss et bonne lecture !  
  
Lisandra : Pour la grande saga, tu verras bientôt ! Et oui, Ron est un connard, mais je l'ai fait tel que dans le tome 1. Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Mimille : C'est le dernier chapitre.. BOUHOU ! lol Non, faut pas pleurer, car cette fic est un brouillon (on va dire) pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau, de plus halletant... Ok, on n'y croit pas, mais fallait quand même essayer ! lol Pour la fréquence des uploades, c'est quand j'ai un nombre de reviews suffisants, et surtout, quand j'ai le temps ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Sohaya : A MORT ST POTTER !!! Nan, j'déconne. Quoique... lol. J'ai du talent ? Bof, je sais pas... On verra bien si je deviens un auteur célèbre et adulé (mdr). Allez, gros bisous !  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : C'est vrai qu'une Hermione à Serpentard, ca pourrait être beau. Mais bon, le sujet est déjà traité par des auteurs de fics. Je m'y mettrai peut-être un jour, on verra bien. Quant à Harry et Ron qui découvriront son vrai âge, non. Car en fait, cette fic est le début du tome 1 d'HP du PDV d'Hermione. Pas trop déçue j'espère ? Gros bisous, et à bientôt dans une autre fic !  
  
Ankou (X4) : Merci pour tes reviews morues ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier, mais t' étais sur répondeur radasse ! lol  
  
Lunenoire (X4) : Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et oui, je continue, voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras, même si il est un peu glauque. Enfin, tu verras bien... Bisous !  
  
Taupe88 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette fin te plaira aussi ! Gros bisous !  
  
Shazou : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia : Et bé ! Tu as passé une semaine internationale ! Petite veinarde ! Pas trop fatiguée ? Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Alixe : Voilà la fin ! Merci d'avoir reviewer ma fic ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
  
Et voilà pour les RAR. Place au dernier chapitre !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 5 : Trouver sa voie.  
  
Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre son buste, et pleurait, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus les moqueries, les insultes et la solitude.  
  
« J'aurai dû rester ferme et dire non à McGonagall le jour où elle est venue m'apporter cette fichue lettre. »  
  
Elle se sentait incomprise, méprisée. Les paroles de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête.  
  
« - Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là ! »  
  
Pourtant, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu. C'était elle qui faisait gagner des points à Gryffondor, c'était elle qui prévenait Harry et ce crétin de Weasley quand ils se faisaient berner par Malefoy, et c'était encore elle qui les avait sauvé de Rusard lors de l'histoire du chien à trois tête.  
  
Elle se sentait abandonnée par tout le monde, y compris ses parents. Dans les dernières lettres qu'elle avait reçues d'eux, il y avait une barrière qui n'y avait pas avant. Elle avait toujours était proche d'eux, et maintenant, c'était comme si il était des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle avait pensé quitter Poudlard, mais plus rien ne serait comme avant. En ce moment, la fête d'Halloween se préparait, et tous les élèves étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Evidemment, personne ne se rendait compte de son absence. Hermione leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, la vision brouillée par les larmes. Son sac de cours était étalé devant elle, et un livre l'attira. Elle le saisit et tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait : « Sorts impardonnables ».  
  
Elle réfléchit à la situation. Elle n'avait pas assez de puissance pour jeter un tel sort, mais tremper sa baguette dans son propre sang lui permettait d'augmenter cette dernière. Elle se leva pour se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Le sort de vieillissement ne faisait plus effet. L'image d'une petite fille de 10 ans se reflétait dans la glace, une petite fille qui semblait perdu et désespérée. La solitude et le manque d'amour lui pesait trop. Elle était fatiguée de vivre et avait décidé d'en finir. Elle attrapa un bout de verre brisé qui traînait dans un coin et s'ouvrit délicatement le poignet. Son sang perlait doucement sur le carrelage. Hermione prit sa baguette et fit couler le sang dessus. Une leur rouge se dégagea de l'instrument magique. Elle se tourna vers le livre, lut une dernière fois la formule et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
« Allez, dans quelques secondes, ce sera finit... »  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à murmurer :  
  
- Avada Keda...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en un grand bruit.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama une voix.  
  
Hermione sentit sa baguette quitter ses doigts et tomber plus loin. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et des larmes se remirent à couler. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce. LA jeune fille ouvrit les yeux au moment où une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur son visage.  
  
- Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda McGonagall, hors d'elle.  
  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Le professeur de métamorphose resta un instant debout, puis s'agenouilla près de la petite fille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? demanda la vieille dame, inquiète.  
  
Hermione mordait sa lèvre tremblante pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Cependant, elle ne tint pas longtemps. Minerva s'approcha de l'élève et la prit doucement dans ses bras.  
  
- Faut-il que je vous fasse boire du veritaserum pour que vous me parliez, Hermione ?  
  
La jeune fille se mit alors à raconter ses premières semaines à Poudlard, ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui n'allait pas. McGonagall l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, laissant s'exprimer sa meilleure élève.  
  
- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? finit par demander la gryffondor.  
  
- Je vous chercher pour le sort de vieillissement, quand j'ai entendu Brown et Patil dire que vous étiez dans les toilettes. Enfin Hermione ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir, plutôt que de tenter de jeter ce sort ? De toutes façons, même avec votre sang, vous n'étiez pas assez puissante.  
  
Hermione sécha ses larmes, et McGonagall se releva. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son élève, guérit sa blessure au poignet et jeta le sort de vieillissement.  
  
- Le banquet va commencer, Hermione. Je vais vous laisser. Passez-vous de l'eau sur le visage, mettez un peu d'ordre dan vos vêtements, et regagnez la grande salle. Si vous avez besoin de vous confiez, passer dans mon bureau, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue !  
  
La directrice adjointe sourit à son élève. Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle se fichait à présent de ses camarades. Elle savait que, temps que McGonagall serait, là, tout irait bien.  
  
- Merci, professeur... murmura la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est tout naturel. Mais surtout, venez me parler avant de faire ce genre de bêtise. Ce soir, je n'ai pas trop de temps malheureusement, mais passez me voir après le banquet. A tout de suite, Granger.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose sortit de la pièce après avoir passé une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux de son élève. Hermione s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et soupira. Elle fit couler l'eau et s'aspergea le visage avec. Elle se recoiffa rapidement et se pencha pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes.  
  
« Maintenant, tout ira mieux... » pensa-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
Une odeur insoutenable parvint à ses narines, puis un grand bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et fut saisi d'effroi. Une immense créature à la peau grisâtre, l'air particulièrement stupide et violent se dressait devant elle.  
  
« Un troll ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? » pensa-t- elle en levant sa baguette. Elle roula sur le côté quand la massue du troll s'abattit sur le sol.  
  
« Avec quel sort on peut combattre ce genre de chose ? » pensa-t-elle en roulant encore une fois. « Il faut que j'atteigne la porte de sortie ! »  
  
Elle se dirigeait lentement en évitant les attaques du monstre quand un bruit de clé se fit entendre.  
  
« Mince, je suis enfermée... »  
  
Elle sauta sur le côté, échappant à un énième coup de massue et se mit à crier, un cri déchiré, désespéré. Le troll s'approchait d'elle, menaçant, en levant son arme. La gryffondor, blanche comme un linge, à bout de force, reculait et finit par se mettre contre le mur du fond, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
A l'instant où le troll allait abattre sa massue sur elle, la porte s'ouvrit et elle aperçut Harry et Ron.  
  
- Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Harry à son ami.  
  
Hermione soupira de soulagement. A trois, ils avaient des chances de se débarrasser de ce monstre.  
  
Fin, ou suite dans le tome 1  
  
* * *  
  
Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Des injures, des coups de battes, des compliments ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton du bas ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Et à bientôt avec Hermione pour une grande saga. Je vous donne un indice : il sera en 5 tomes...  
  
Bisous à toutes et à tous,  
  
Link9 


End file.
